2013
by iLzm
Summary: One-shot. Una carta de parte de Bella dedicada a este año. Experiencias buenas y malas se encuentran en ella.


**One-shot. Una carta de parte de Bella dedicada a este año. Experiencias buenas y malas se encuentran en ella.**

**2013**

* * *

Querido 2013:

Este año no fue como los demás, de eso no tengo duda alguna. En este año aprendí cosas que simplemente aprendería hasta mucho después, desde una decepción amorosa hasta problemas familiares.

A inicios de este año la situación estaba mejor que hoy claramente, tenia un novio al cual quería y creía que me quería, mis padres ya no estaban juntos pero no creía que fuera el fin del mundo, aunque el peso de sus problemas recaía sobre mis hombros y un poco sobre los de mi hermana menor. La situación económica no estaba como lo está ahora, aunque tengo un techo, comida y la compañía de mi familia, siempre se siente un gran vacío para mí.

Soy una joven de 17 años, nada fácil sinceramente. Y justamente en esta etapa es en la que más presión recae sobre los de mi edad y los que están en plena adolescencia, aunque obviamente no estoy diciendo que ya deje de ser una niña pero ya comienzo a sentir las presiones de convertirse en un adulto y esto es terrible.

Hace un año por estas temporadas ya había un árbol navideño adornado en la sala de mi casa y aunque no es necesario para el espíritu navideño a mí me hubiera encantado tenerlo ya que me haría pensar que nada tenía porque haber cambiado, pero al contrario hace que me dé cuenta de que tal vez las cosas año con año podrían ir empeorando o tal vez mejorando ¿Quién sabe? Navidad es para estar con la familia, divertirse, platicar un rato y festejar.

Este año entre a un nuevo colegio, cambie de ciudad y conocí a muy buenas personas y otras no tan buenas, pero sé que puedo contar con aquellas que conocí apenas, eso me da un poco más de confianza para este nuevo año que está por comenzar y mejor aún, sé que cuento con mis viejos compañeros y amigos que me apoyan aún más y que tienen fe en que algo bueno pasara conmigo. Saben… esa clase de personas son las que importan. Ya finalmente voy comprendiendo a quien se le tiene que dar importancia y a quien no, quien vale la pena y quien no la vale, así es ¡Estoy madurando! Comprendo cosas que antes no comprendía o no le daba importancia. Todo tipo de cambio te ayuda a comprender y entender cosas nuevas.

Cuando sabes con quienes cuentas te armas de valor para hacer cosas nuevas, para enfrentar problemas y para intentar mejorar como persona, pues ya sabes que hay alguien allí para apoyarte en las altas y en las bajas. Como ejemplo esta la familia y tus amigos.

Con los cambios vienen nuevas experiencias algunas muy gratas y algunas malas. Con el cambio de colegio conoci a maravillas de personas con las cuales tengo muchas cosas en común como con mis amigas de mi ciudad natal, sé que aunque apenas las comienzo a conocer ya puedo contar con ellos como un soporte más.

También conocí a personas fuera del colegio que _Oh dios _son tan perfectas y realmente agradezco la oportunidad de formar parte de su vida. Mi relación con mi hermana también mejoro este año, confiamos más la una en la otra y creo que prefiero estar muy bien con ella y con la familia que tener un novio o alguna relación.

Este año fue de gran provecho, aprendí cosas nuevas y he sabido manejar mejor algunas situaciones a diferencia de cómo lo hubiera hecho en años pasados, de eso si estoy completamente segura.

Soy una persona muy inmadura y madura a la vez, soy una especie rara realmente lo soy y estoy feliz con ello. ¡Gracias 2013! Me hizo comprobarlo y aceptarlo.

En fin, año con año se viven experiencias nuevas que nos funcionan para crecer como personas y sobre todo a aspirar a ser mejores seres humanos. Algunas situaciones nos hacen volvernos tristes, cambiar la perspectiva de todo e incluso de aquellas cosas que creíamos que eran perfectas pero tranquilo, el tiempo realmente te ayudara a superar las cosas y ver eso como alguna mala experiencia pero que sirvió para algo, pero ojo, también tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para todo ello.

Hermoso y mal año me dejaste muchos recuerdos y sucesos inolvidables, me ayudaste a comprender temas que ni al caso con lo que tenía pensado para mi vida, pero sobre todo me ayudaste a hacerme más fuerte y tener más confianza en mí misma, no necesito los comentarios negativos, yo sola puedo de ahora en adelante. Gracias por todo.

-Bella Swan

* * *

**Chicos y chicas espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Salió directito de mi corazón y tenía ganas de hacer algo así, esta carta la hice dedicada a este año, aunque obviamente no pondría mi nombre al final. Espero que ustedes hayan tenido un año excelente y si no fue así deseo de todo corazón que el año que sigue sea el mejor. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, aunque sé que dejan mucho que desear, agradezco que me apoyen en esto. No saben cómo se siente tan bien dejar salir esto ¡Gracias por leerlo! & aunque puede que les moleste que les diga esto pero: _Dejen un Review contándome algo que les haya pasado este año y tal vez los tome en cuenta para incluir en algún fanfic, ¿Qué tal les parece la idea?_**

**Saludos y muchos besotes corazones!**

**-iLzm**

**PD. Bonito fin 2013 y un excelente 2014.**


End file.
